1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball-like device exposure apparatus and a ball-like device manufacturing method suitable for devices such as a semiconductor shaped into a ball or part of a ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat silicon wafers have conventionally been known. Recently, ball-like semiconductor devices using silicon balls with a diameter of about 1 mm are proposed.
However, conventional exposure apparatuses and semiconductor device manufacturing methods are provided to manufacture a semiconductor device by exposing a flat silicon wafer, and cannot manufacture a ball-like semiconductor device.